


Snow On The Road (My Pretty Sleeper)

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Existential Crisis, Late Night Conversations, Overthinking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: "Do ever just remember that you're...small?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was younger, like preschool age, my family would play "The Playground" album by Tony Bennett. I rediscovered it and have been crying for the past few days.
> 
> Also I miss being six.

_...431...432...433...436...no, wait..._

"Damn it," Tyler grumbled, squeezing his burning eyes and rubbing his hand down his face. He can't believe he's resorted to  _counting sheep_  to try and fall asleep. It's pathetic. Childish.

_Denial is pretty childish too._

He moves onto his side again, and exhaustedly scowls at Josh's slack face. He's completely relaxed, dead to the world and his boyfriend’s current situation. The pillow is slightly darker by his mouth, confirming Tyler's insistence that  _yes Josh, you do drool, you just can't tell because you're asleep._  His cheeks are lightly flushed, and every few moments, he sighs deeply, a high whistle escaping him as the air rushes out of his nostrils and lightly brushes the hand curled up by his face.

Its small details that only Tyler knows about. Mainly because he's had enough sleepless nights to observe Josh, take him all in. Is it weird that he likes to watch Josh sleep? It's usually calming, and puts him to sleep quicker than if he were to suffer alone.

Tonight, it's more frustrating than anything.

He brings his hand up and skims his fingers over Josh's bare bicep, the rainbow inked into his skin pale and glowing in the low light of their bedroom. The galaxies and leaves and  _life_  that have become a part of his body are nothing less than magnificent, almost as much as their inspirations. Not to mention the smaller ones on his other arm, also adorned with stars.

_Stars, plants, light, life._

Josh stirs, snorts lightly and drapes his colorful arm over Tyler's waist. "Hmm...Whusha doin?"

Josh cracks an eyelid open when Tyler doesn't respond. "Tyler?"

"Do ever just remember that you're...small?"

Josh blinks and sits up. One side of his hair is sticking up from being flattened against his pillow. "How do you mean?"

Tyler moves his gaze from Josh's arms to his chest, the layers of skin concealing the veins and arteries and muscles and bones and organs. "We're surrounded by things like trees, and buildings, and art, and music, and books, and oceans, and mountains, and rocks, and fossils. All these things that are going to outlive us for millions of years."

He taps the sunset on Josh's inner arm. "And those are just things on our planet. That's not even mentioning the other planets, or the stars, or just  _space_  in general. Those things are going to live on past Earth, past  _me._ "

Josh is watching Tyler’s finger rub up and down his tricep. "And eventually, those things will be gone too. Everything is going to end, so why did it have to start? Why did the universe see fit to make all these big things just to have small, microscopic things like me and you live for just a blip in the record of all of time. What's the point?"

Tyler withdrawals his hand and curls into himself. "Why do little things need to even be around?"  _Why do I even need to be around?_

"...I don't really know." Josh responds quietly, his sleepy brain absorbing the load of questions and revelations Tyler dumped onto him in the wee hours of the morning. "To appreciate them? They are going to be gone someday, so we shouldn't take them for granted like we sometimes do. The plants appreciate us watering them, we appreciate how beautiful they look when they bloom. And sometimes those things can look pretty amazing." He scoots closer to Tyler, rubbing his back. "Maybe big and small is relative, or at least their 'importance' is. Sometimes a rock or stone can look nicer than a night sky, or a person can look nicer than a city skyline. And if those sort of things are small compared to the all cosmic power of the universe, then I guess that isn't too bad."

Tyler hums, thinking everything over. He feels better, if only a bit. "You know, maybe you should be the song writer. That was deep."

Josh chuckles, pressing his nose to Tyler’s cheek. His nose ring is cooler than the cartilage. "Thanks, but there's already a song for that."

Still drowsy but not quite enough to finally relinquish consciousness, Tyler decides to take a shot in the dark. "Sing it to me?"

Josh sighs and tangles his legs with Tyler's.

 _"I believe in little things, that you can hardly see,"_ he starts softly, lips brushing the corner of his lover's. _"Like honeycomb and spider webs, and starfish in the sea."_

Tyler closes his eyes and feels Josh's mouth move against his neck. _"I believe in little things, like icy drops of rain,"_   a finger dips into his collar bone.  _"That melt into the morning mist, when winds are warm again. I believe in little things, like colors in the sky,"_ Josh's hand trails down his chest and settles over his heart, like he's willing it to slow. _"And noticing the waves roll in, and how the flowers die."_

Tyler rolls into him, letting Josh’s hands move to his backside.  _"Knowing they'll come back again whenever it's July. I believe in little things, like you,"_ he taps a finger on Tyler's back,  _"and me,"_ another tap.

Josh's warmth is filling every cavity in his body, and the slight rumbles reverberating through his chest are lulling him like waves on a beach. Tyler opens his eyes enough to make out a fuzzy image of Josh's face.  _"And just how big little things can be."_

"I love you," Tyler says, because he feels like he'll never say it enough.

Josh just strokes his scalp and helps him settle against his chest. "Get some sleep baby boy."

Turns out bass of Josh's heart is the only lullaby he needed.

It's a little thing, but it's bigger than anything he can imagine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice.


End file.
